Haria
by insane-dumbass
Summary: Basé sur Naruto, Haria en contient tous les personnages, sauf que leurs noms sont modifiés, traduis en Qc.Une jeune fille s'échappe d'un orphelinat qui n'est que le couverture de l'Akatsuki, une organisation crimino-terroriste dont le but reste inconnu...
1. Prologue

Une autre journée s'était écoulée tranquillement pour les villageois d'Anohök. En ce début d'été favorable à l'agriculture, les jours étaient frais et paisibles. Tout le monde commençait à rentrer chez eux pour souper. Mais dans la forêt, pas très loin du village une jeune fille courait pour sa vie. Elle fuyait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient éraflés et ses vêtement étaient déchirées... mais elle continuait de courir en criant. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant les coups, quand elle trébucha sur un homme. Déjà en larmes, elle s'excusa à genoux:

- Pardon! C'est ma faute, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait Monsieur Tacos. Je ne recommencerai pas je le jure je ~

L'homme s'était levé et la regardait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tremblait autant et surtout il ne savait pas du tout de qui elle parlait. Comprenant son erreur, la fillette s'excusa encore, ramassant les sacs de l'homme qu'elle avait fait tomber. Puis elle repartit aussi vite.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et la pauvre était épuisée, n'ayant rien mangé depuis longtemps et à force d'avoir couru autant. La forêt était dangereuse la nuit... D'autant plus qu'elle fuyait encore et que , dans son état, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait.

Après quelques minutes de marche, plus profondément dans la forêt, elle trouva une petite maison près d'une ferme. N'ayant plus de force pour marcher ( ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre ) elle entra et s'écroula par terre, en larme... puis s'endormit.

~Pendant ce temps~

L'homme se releva et repris les sacs que la petite avait récupérés. _ Franchement, pauvre petite elle avait l'air terrorisée en en voyant... Qui est donc ce Tacos ? Et surtout se n'était même pas de sa faute, je ne regardait pas où j'allais_... pensait-il tout marchant tranquillement, il n'était pas pressé de tout façon, il devait se rendre à la boucheire.. puis chez le forgeron.... Il avait tout son temps!

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Il remarqua que la porte de sa maison était ouverte et laissa ses sacs dehors et sortit son couteau. Alerte, l'homme alla à l'intérieur. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il aperçu la jeune fille couchée à plat-ventre dans l'entrée. Elle était tout en sang et semblait ne pas respirer correctement. Il la retourna doucement et prit son pouls; il était rapide et irrégulier.

Au contact d'une main sur son cou, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était complètement paniquée et essayait de se relever... Mais trop faible, elle retomba rudement sur le sol tremblant et pleurant....

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je croyais cette maison abandonnée, je ... ne me faites pas de mal ! dit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.


	2. Les deux frères

Les deux Frères

L'homme lui sourit gentiment en lui caressant la joue.

-shhh,shhh! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, shhh... Je m'appelle Ian, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

La jeune fille se «déplia» mais je cessa pas de trembler pour autant. Elle avais affreusement mal à la tête et à ses nombreuses autres blessures. La pièce tournait dangereusement tout autour d'elle. Elle esquissa un faible sourire puis perdit connaissance. Ian la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer délicatement sur son lit.

_Ses blessures sont profondes... _se dit-il. _Comment a-t-elle pu se faire cela? ou bien même, qui aurait pu??_

Après avoir rentré ses sac de provisions et rangé leur contenu, il pansa les blessures de la jeune fille. Elle était toute petite et respirait difficilement. _Elle était terrorisée...._ Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui les regardait par la fenêtre.

*************************

Samuel arriva chez lui un peu plus tard. Il était allé faire du skateboard dans la cours d'école avec son meilleur ami, Nathaniel.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Ian était à la cuisine, lavant la vaisselle;

-T'as passé une bonne journée, Sammy?

-Mouais... rétorqua celui-ci. Mais je déteste encore et toujours les maths.....Surtout ce prof qui m'emmerde....

-...Mmmh... c'est bien... _Mais que vais-je faire avec toi??_

-Ah au fait, Sam, si tu mets de la musique dans ta chambre, ne monte pas trop le son, nous avons une invitée qui dort... dit-il, avec le sourire en coins.

-Aaaaah..... Depuis quand t'as une blonde?? _Gros pervers!_

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est une gamine, dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni l'âge... Elle était épuisée et je l'ai trouvée dans la maison en arrivant de l'épicerie.

-Hein???

Son grand-frère lui expliqua comment ils s'étaient littéralement rentrés dedans, à quel point elle était blessée et comment il l'avait retrouvée chez eux.

-C'est bizarre qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit son nom... tu ne trouves pas?

- Non, elle s'est évanouie immédiatement après que je l'aie calmée... Ne vas pas la voir, elle est assez effrayée comme ça!

Samuel acquiesça. Des dizaines de questions défilaient dans se tête...

Même si Ian lui avait demandé de ne pas la déranger, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il avançait à pas feutrés, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de son frère; contrairement à la sienne, la pièce était impeccablement propre. Les rideaux tirés, aucune lumière ne pouvait y entrer. La jeune fille emmitouflée dans les couvertures dormait paisiblement.

Malgré la noirceur, Sam pouvait voir les bandages que son frère lui avait mit, ainsi que les bleus sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle semblait assez maigre.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, il sortit tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Avant d'aller se coucher, Ian alla porter un plateau dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'un mot;

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit,

(tout dépend du moment de quand tu te lèveras)

Ceci est pour toi, tu dois être affamée.

J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas trop déplacé que je dorme dans la même chambre que toi!

Reposes-toi bien, ne te lève pas trop vite.. en fait, à part pour manger, ne te lèves pas du tout, tes blessures sont assez sérieuses.

Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu vois un imbécile, c'est mon frère Sam!

Cordialement,

Ian

Il pensait que, même si elle dormait encore, elle serait sûrement affamée en se réveillant. Il déposa la nourriture sur la table de chevet et allume la lampe pour examiner les blessures de l'inconnue. Il changea les vieux bandages souillés pour des propres; la petite ne broncha pas.

Le jeune homme restait près d'elle, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part.

«Elle a l'air d'un ange meurtri» se dit-il.«Bon, puisqu'elle ne se réveillera sûrement pas avant un bon bout de temps, nous tirerons toute cette histoire au clair demain matin...» Il abrilla son invitée, puis sorti un matelas de camping et quelques draps de son placard pour s'installer au pied de son lit occupé. Il écrit un mot pour la petite, qu'il posa aussi sur le plateau.

Tout était calme à présent dans la maison.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant y pénétrer un filet de lumière. Une ombre se faufila dans la pièce, s'approchant du lit de la jeune fille, l'observant curieusement.

Ian, qui ne dormait pas encore, attendit de voir de qui il s'agissait.

_Samuel!!?? _

Il se redressa et serra vigoureusement le bras de son frère. Ce dernier sursauta sous la poigne de Ian et se retourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux montraient sans aucun doute la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?? s'étonna demanda le cadet.

-Qu'est-ce que TU fais ici????!!! lui rétorqua son frère.

-...

-Sort immédiatement de ma chambre!!

-Non!

-Putain, Sammy, baisse le ton et..

-Je veux savoir qui c'est... Je ne lui fais pas confiance... et encore moins à toi!! lui coupa Samuel.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?? Et comment ça tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir faire... _quelque chose_ d'elle.... tu ne fais jamais rien si tu n'y vois pas un but quelconque....

-SHHHHHT!!

~silence~

Ian vérifia si la jeune fille dormait toujours.

-Maintenant ça suffit! Tu sors d'ici et tu arrêtes de dire des âneries!!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ian avait haussé le ton.

-Tu cois que je vais t'obéir?? Tu crois pouvoir remplacer P'pa et M'man mais tu ne ....

CLACK!!

Ian le gifla du dos de la main, les larmes aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

-Je te déteste! chuchota Sam, lui tournant le dos.

Ian n'en pouvait plus, il hurla sans se soucier du reste;

-SAMUEL!!!


	3. Haria

Ian entendit un cris derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit que la petite étais couchée en boule au milieu de sont lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Les yeux fermés, elle osait à peine laisser ses larmes couler.

Samuel se rendit tout de suite compte de son erreur. Il s'avança vers elle, voulant s'excuser, mais son grand-frère le devança, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, lui frottant le chaleureusement dos, comme on fait à un enfant traumatisé par un cauchemar.

Elle arrêta de trembler après quelques minutes. Ian la prit tel un père qui prendrait son bébé, la berçant doucement. Calmée et plus en confiance, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, sous le regard ébahit de son frère cadet.

_Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi pervers et profiteur que je ne le croyais... _pensa Sam.

-Je.... je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, avant de regagner sa chambre.

Quand Ian fut certain que sa petite protégée dormait bien profondément, il la recoucha délicatement, la reborda puis alla s'expliquer avec son frère.

~~~~~~Discussion entre frères~~~~~~

Quand il entra dans la chambre de son jeune frère, ce dernier ne dormait pas. Assit sur son lit, Samuel réfléchissait à ses actions, sa lampe allumée.

Il regardait ses pieds, trop honteux pour regarder son aîné dans les yeux.

C'est Ian qui brisa le silence;

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre? demanda-t-il, calmement cette fois.

-...

-Aller Sammy, tu peux me parler, je ne vais pas te frapper!

-Tu l'as déjà fait!!

-...Je.. Sam.. tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas mon intention... tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te nuire, jamais je ne te ferais du mal intentionnellement..

-Mais tu viens de le faire!!! répétait le plus jeune.

Les émotions de Samuel combattaient pour la première place. La colère de s'être fait gifler, la honte d'avoir impliqué leurs parents dans leur conversation, le regret d'avoir effrayé la jeune blessée...

Ian observa son frère: une belle trace rouge paraissait à la lueur de la petite chandelle encore allumée.

-**Pardon. **dirent-ils simultanément.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, l'un attendant les explications de l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, Sam devança son ainé:

-J'avais tort... j'ai eu tort d'entrer, de douter, même d'y avoir songé...J'ai fait une erreur en parlant de maman et papa, et je m'en excuse, sincèrement..

-Et moi j'ai eu tort de t'avoir frappé... j'aurais dû me contrôler, tu sais que je n'aime pas plus la violence que toi...

Les deux frères se regardaient une dernière fois avant d'exploser de rire. D'un rire de soulagement. D'un rire simple, d'un rire pur. D'un rire fraternel dans lequel ils se comprenaient et se respectaient, acceptant chacun les excuses de l'autre.

Après un bref calin fraternel Ian repartit se coucher, leur querelle déjà derrière eux, ils savaient qu'ils n'en tiendraient pas rigueur et que demain allait être un nouveau jour.

************************

C'était la première fois que Ian levait la main sur son petit frère. Mais ce dernier savait fort bien qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte parler de leurs parents devant lui_. « Je t'en parlerai lorsque nous serons prêts à en parler tous les deux.»_ étaient là, les seules explication qu'il fournit lorsqu'il lui en parle....

~Le lendemain~

Quand _elle_ se réveilla, _elle_ était confuse... Où était-elle?

En regardant tout autour, des souvenirs lui rappelèrent ce qui c'était passé.

«Ian...» laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle entendait du bruit près d'elle. Quelqu'un dormait sur un lit d'appoint, au pied du siens. Elle aperçut le plateau de nourriture à sa gauche. Son ventre gargouillait assez fortement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à manger quelques raisins. « _Pourquoi cet homme est-il aussi gentil? Je ne comprend vraiment pas»_ pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille prit le papier qui lui était destiné et sans plus y jeter un coup d'œil, elle le fourra dans son corset.

Elle mangeait tranquillement une petite grappe de gros raisins, quand la porte de la chambre se rouvrit en un long grincement.

Samuel ne savait pas s'il devait avancer ou pas. Il se contentait pour l'instant de regarder, avec un visible soulagement, la jeune fille devant lui. Elle avait bien meilleur mine qu'avant... Cette dernière avait figé, laissant échapper sa grappe par terre. Elle le fixait aussi, mais avec incertitude et une légère crainte.

-Non, non... tout va bien, dit le jeune homme, s'avança pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Je m'appelle Samuel: Ian est mon grand-frère... Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je.. elle s'éclaircit un peu la voix, Haria, finit-elle par dire, baissant la tête.

Il la regardait encore, curieux, remarquant sa soumission qui le surprit.

-Hum... je m'en vais marcher dehors.... tu veux venir? Si tu veux , je te ferais visiter un peu ^,^

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi...

-Non! Je .... oui, je veux bien!!

-Ça va? demanda-t-il, même s'il savait pertinemment que non.

Sammy s'assit devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux, ses pupilles claires reflettant tout ce qu'elle ressentait. S'y plongeant, il y voyait tant de tristesse, tant de mal et de peurs pour une fille aussi jeune qu'elle...Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Haria lui sourit et lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Bien qu'il sut que c'était faux, il accepta ses explications et se releva.

-Alors, on y va? répéta-t-il, lui tendant la main, pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle la prit, le suivant hors de la chambre. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, elle remarqua les bandages sur ses bras et sa poitrine. Elle interrogea le jeune homme du regard.

-C'est mon grand-frère qui te les a mis! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Tu étais gravement blessée, parait-il... mais il faut dire qu'avec tes deux jours de sommeil, tu récupères assez bien.

-DEUX JOURS?!

-Heu... oui? on s'inquiétait pas mal Ian et moi....

Elle mit ses souliers qui avaient été nettoyés du sang et posés près de la porte d'entrée, puis sortit sur le perron. Malgré le froid de la matinée, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Sam sortit à son tour et lui annonça qu'il avait des tâches à faire dans un endroit qu'il appelait les «curies».... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle comprit. Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier de terre, d'abord en silence car ils étaient trop gênés pour se parler.

Un bruit étrange venait de la gauche de Samuel... un genre de petit claquement. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'Haria grelottait, les bras croisés, se forçant pour qu'il n'en paraisse rien. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et fit volteface à la petite, qui prise par surprise, faillit lui foncer dedans.

Le sourire en coins, il lui mit sa veste de coton sur les épaules en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il l'entendit bafouiller un petit «merci beaucoup».

Ils continuèrent à marcher, mais cette fois, Haria lui parla;

-Hum... Monsieur? Excusez-moi mais... hésita-t-elle.

-Monsieur? Non, non, non! L'interrompait-il à moitié crampé. Écoute, nous avons à peine 1 ou 2 ans de différence, j'en suis sûr...Je t'en prie, appelle moi

Samuel ou Sam, c'est comme tu veux, mais épargne moi les «monsieur»!! D'accord? Oh et tutoie moi, s'il te plait, j'en fais autant pour toi.

-Heu... Bien! Sam... Je peux te poser une question?

-Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

-... Je ... Hum! Pourquoi toi et ton frère êtes si gentils avec moi? fini-t-elle par demander.

Sous le regard surpris de son interlocuteur, elle se hâta de rajouter:

-Je veux dire.... Vous ne me connaissez pas du tout, et vous m'avez logée, guérie et nourrie... Je ne comprend pas vois-tu? Vous auriez autant pu me jeter hors de chez vous à grands coups de pieds et ne plus jamais en parler..... Elle ferma les yeux. En plus je suis entrée par effraction!... Je-

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, sentant à nouveaux une main dans ses cheveux.


	4. Du jamais vu

_**Elle s'interrompit brusquement, sentant à nouveaux une main dans ses cheveux.**_

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, découvrant l'expression hilare du jeune homme. N'en pouvant plus de se retenir, il éclata de rire:

- Excuse-moi! HaHaHaHa!! Mais... HaHa t'es trop drôle.....

-... C'est que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la gentillesse... marmonna la petite, d'un air grave et peiné.

Samuel cessa de rire instantanément._ Décidément, j'ai le don de tout faire de travers!_

- Pour te répondre rapidement, nous ne sommes pas du genre à rejeter ceux qui ont besoins d'aide... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

-À peu près, oui...

Ils arrivèrent au bout du sentier, devant une grande bâtisse rouge et blanche.

-C'est ça, *les curies* ? dit Haria. C'est grand!!

Sam ouvrit la grande porte rouge en riant de plus belles et lui fit signe d'entrer à son tour. Il y avait du foins partout, des drôles d'oiseaux se promenaient ça et là et de grosses bêtes roses ronchonnaient...

-Tu sais... par rapport à ta question de tout à l'heure, tu peux m'en parler su tu veux ~

Haria, qui alors se trouvait derrière Samuel, s'agrippa soudainement à lui, l'interrompant brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?? s'écria-t-elle, apeurée.

-Quoi?

-Ce bruit!!

Un hennissement traversa la pièce, résonant dans la tête de la trouillarde.

-HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Tu n'as jamais entendu ça?? HHAHAAA!!

-... non?

-C'est un cheval voyons! C'est son «cri» ça s'appelle le hennissement...

-Un cheval? C'est quoi?

Au début, l'ignorance d'Haria le faisait bien marrer mais à cet instant, il trouvait étrange qu'elle ne connaisse ni le mot, ni la bête...

Il commença à nettoyer les stalles des chevaux, jetant de temps à autres de furtifs coups d'œil à la jeune fille, émerveillée devant les poules. Elle les observait picorer, caqueter et pondre. Samuel lui avait expliqué comment les poules étaient utiles dans une ferme, et comment cueillir les œufs; ce qu'elle fit avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Elle n'eut à peine fini de remplir le panier d'œufs, qu'elle cherchait déjà autre chose à faire. Haria voulait tout savoir et tout voir. Son jeune hôte s'efforçait de tout lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait conscience qu'il lui faisait découvrir un nouveaux monde...

On aurait dit qu'elle ne connaissait rien, ou, du moins, qu'on ne lui avait rien montré. La jeune fille était fascinée par toute cette nouveauté et écoutait attentivement Sam. Finalement, trop effrayée par les hennissements, elle ne voulait pas approcher des box, de l'autre côté de l'écurie. Elle se contenta dons de traire la vache, nourrir les poules et ramasser leurs œufs, encore une fois. ~parce que ça pondait beaucoup cette journée là!! ,~

Sam la regardait faire, amusé, tout en mettant du nouveaux foins dans les mangeoires des chevaux, quand quelque chose se brisa aux pieds de la petite.

-Je suis désolée!! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, je ne recommencerai plus, je le jure! Je vais faire attention et

-Whooooo!!! Calme toi, l'interrompait-il à son tour, déposant sa fourche. Ce n'est pas plus grave que ça: nous en avons pleins d'œufs. Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, lui souriant gentiment. Voyant bien la frayeur dans ses yeux magnifiques, il prit à son tour un air sérieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Haria....Raconte moi tout! Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu si peur de nous? Et qui est ce Tacoor?

En entendant ce nom, la petite fille se crispa, le dévisageant.

-Mon frère m'a parlé de vos rencontres, s'empressa-t-il de dire, sentant qu'il venait de commettre une grosse bévue.

Sur le bord de la panique, Haria lui répondit qu'elle de devrait pas en parler, qu'il ne devrait même pas connaître ce nom et qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour tout le monde qu'elle s'en aille, avant de tous leur causer un malheur...

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le jeune garçon et partit à courir.

_Bravo Haria!!_ pensa-t-elle._Tu te fais aider, des gens prennent soins de toi et tu les remercie comment? Tu pars en courant, sans même les remercier!!_

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi impolie, mais pour la sécurité de tous.... Elle leur devait au moins ça...non?

Sam, de son côté, ne sachant que faire, la suivit.

-Attend!! cria-t-il, derrière elle.

_Oh non! Il me suit en plus!!_

Ne l'écoutant pas, elle accéléra le plus qu'elle pouvait, malgré ses muscles endoloris.

En se retournant pour voir s'il la suivait toujours, ce qui était le cas, elle trébucha sur une roche du sentier. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de se protéger du mieux qu'elle put.

Des mains la rattrapèrent de justesse.

-Tout va bien? demanda une vois familière...

En relevant la tête, Haria s'aperçut que c'était Ian qui la tenait contre lui. Il souriait affectueusement:

-Un peu plus et on se heurtait encore! dit-il, à la blague.

-D-désolée... bégaya la jeune fille, à bout de souffle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui fit-il remarquer. C'est juste comique... Mais... dis moi ma puce, que se~

Il se fit interrompre par Sam qui arrivait près d'eux, soulagé qu'Haria soit encore là:

-Je te demande pardon Haria! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je voulais simplement t'aider...

-Ahhh c'est donc ça ton nom!! s'exclama l'ainé. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce qui ce passe ici??

Les deux plus jeunes ne répondirent pas; Samuel se sentant trop honteux, et Haria qui ne voulait juste pas leur en parler.

-Bien, ne parlez surtout pas tous en même temps, plaisanta Ian. Sammy, si tu as fini tes tâches du matin, nous allons entrer dé moi ma puce, heum.. tu permets que je t'appelle «ma puce»?

-Si vous voulez, monsieur.

-Ah! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Lâcha moi un peu les «monsieur» tu veux? hehe, je n'ai pas encore 40 ans!!

-D'accord... alors ... Ian?

Il la lâcha, la laissant marcher à ses côtés vers la maison.


	5. Le passé marqué à jamais

Il était encore tôt quand ils rentrèrent. Ian avait mis la table pour déjeuner, il y avait des muffins (maison...), des céréales, du jus et des toasts. Tous assis à table, ils mangeaient en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ian, qui voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère, posa quelques questions à Haria;

-Alors, quel âge as-tu? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

-Non, non... ce ne l'est pas du tout. j'ai 13 ans et... vous deux?

Malgée son visible malaise, elle essayait tout de même de socialiser avec eux.

-J'ai 19 ans, et Sammy ici-présent a 15 ans!

-Je pouvais très bien répondre tout seul, ronchonna ce dernier, la bouche pleine de céréales.

-Dis mois, commença Ian, ignorant la remarque de son frère cadet, cela me trotte dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps... Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu fais ici (non pas dans ma maison, ça je le sais) mais pourquoi courrais-tu en pleurant, et comment t'es-tu blessée autant?

Samuel qui avait tenté de la savoir, plus tôt dans la journée, avait hâte de connaitre la réponse.

De son côté, s'étouffant presque avec sa bouchée de muffin (aux raisins finalement!!!XD~blague entre Cynthia et moi ^,^`) Haria savait fort bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus éviter la question et qu'elle serait obligée tôt ou tard de tout leur révéler.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient, attendant les faits. Elle avala sa bouchée, regardant son assiette.

_Ne mord pas la main qui te nourrit_ lui avait tant répété Lee, son ancien coéquipier... Il parlait bien sûr du fait de s'évader, et elle comprenait le sens de la phrase, mais aujourd'hui, son conseil avait un double sens et elle avait du mal à choisir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris un air mélancolique.

Levant la tête, elle vit les regards inquiets de ses hôtes. Elle prit sa décision, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle commença:

-Si vous voulez vraiment tout comprendre, il faut d'abord que je commence du début, quand j'étais plus jeune.

-D'accord, dirent-ils simultanément.

-Bien... Je vivais dans un village loin d'ici... dont je ne me souviens ni du nom, ni de l'emplacement. Je perdis mes parents dans un grand incendie... Je fus recueillie par un homme nommé Antonio Tacos... Il se fait passer pour un grand homme, bon et honnête, le gentil «cueilleur» d'orphelins... mais tout cela n'est qu'une pâle illusion. C'est un mafieux de mauvais genre, une crapules qui dès qu'il vous a entre ses mains, vous manipule pour arriver à ses fins...

-En fait, il nous exploite tous, les enfants, nous faisant faire tout; le ménage, le lavage, la vaisselle, les repas, pour lui et pour ses «équipiers» Mafiosos, dont je ne connais que les visages... et les mains....

Elle se leva et leur montra son dos à nu. Quatre grosses cicatrices rouges étaient bien visibles parmi d'autres plus roses.

-Si on fait une gaffe, qu'on rit ou parle trop fort, ou encore comme moi, on réussit à s'enfuir et qu'on nous retrouve, nous avons droit au nombre de coups de ceinture qu'ils ont ENVIE de nous donner.... et au double de travail à faire.... Les 4 plus rouges datent de il y a 3 semaines...

-QUOI?? Sam frappa violemment la table de son poing. Mais c'est innacceptable! Ian, il faut faire quelque chose!!! Il faut dénoncer ce malade!! Ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps!!

-Non! Surtout pas!! protesta Haria. Ce sera pire... Je ne peux pas leur faire ça! Je~

-Continue, commenda calmement Ian.

Après s'être calmée, elle poursuivit son triste récit;

-Comme je le disais, Il y a 3 semaines, j'ai tenté pour une deuxième fois de partir et me faire une nouvelle vie... Lee m'avait bien avertit du danger que cela représentait, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, encore une fois... Malgré tout, il m'aida jusqu'au bout. Lee c'est comme mon grand-frère... dit-elle d'un ton enfantin. Même s'il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant ses souvenirs douloureux. Les garçons étaient choqués, mais lui laissèrent une pause. Ian prit la main de sa protégée et lui dit qu'elle pouvait en arrêter là, si elle n'était pas capable de continuer. Mais ayant commencé, elle préférait aller au bout et tout leur dire.

-Quand on est petit, on nous apprend à faire les lits, passer l'aspirateur, laver la vaisselle.... des petites tâches quoi...

Vers l'âge de 7 ans on nous apprend à voler les gens dans la rue ou à laver le linge et à faire les repas...

À 14 ans, les garçons sont considérés comme des hommes et doivent nous mener, sans faire de faute.... si un garçon fais une faute, il est soit punit corporellement, soit isolé (durant le nombre je jour/d'heures choisit)... et si un enfant dans son groupe fait une faute, c'est quand même lui qui écope..Avec l'enfant...

... Pour les filles, c'est autre chose...

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues à présent... Samuel se retenait de ne pas tout casser et serrait ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. «_Comment peut-on faire un chose pareille?? Quelle sorte de monstre serait capable d'une telle cruauté!?» _pensait-il.

Ian s'approcha d'Haria et lui frictionna le dos, comme il avait fait pour la calmer dans la chambre, quand Samuel et lui l'avaient réveillée avec leur engueulade.

-Shhhht, Shhht ma puce, tout va bien maintenant, tu es loin de tout ce.. cet enfer... lui chuchota-t-il. Vide ton coeur ma belle, tout va bien aller. Shhhhht!

Et comme la dernière fois, il la calma.

-Je suis désolée... je ne devrais pas pleurer, je...~

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Cette fois c'est Sam qui la réconforta: Nous sommes là pour t'écouter.

-....Merci...

Elle repris son souffle et poursuivit.

-Pour les filles, donc, c'est différent... à 12 ans, les hommes d'Antonio s'occupent de nous... Je parles dans tous les sens du terme... et...et... Elle soupira, se donnant du courage...

-À 15 ans, les filles sont rendues des femmes... à part entière...

~*Flashback*~

Tout était calme dans le dortoir. Pourtant Haria n'arrivait pas à s'endormir; quelqu'un sanglotait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle se leva et alla trouver Konan, de l'autre côté complètement du dortoir. La jeune fille de 7 ans grimpa sur le lit de la jeune femme.

-Konan? Pourquoi pleures-tu? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, ma puce... Vas te recoucher... *snif.....*

Haria avait beau être jeune, elle voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était bientôt minuit et il fallait absolument qu'elle se réveille tôt le lendemain. Elle lui fit un câlin, pensant diminuer un peu sa peine... Les deux filles restèrent un moment enlacée en silence. Juste avant de se séparer, Konan lui dit: «Ne fais confiance à personne, surtout fais attention à Antonio... Ne reste jamais seule avec lui ou Sasori.... d'accord? Pablo est le seul qui ne te frappera jamais....»

Elle cacha l'enfant sous son lit et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

-T'es prête? lança une grosse voix, qui faisait vraiment peur à Haria. Viens!

L'homme ne se gênait pas pour parler aussi fort qu'il le voulait.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Konan.

Elle le suivit et depuis, plus personne ne la revit.

~*fin du flashback*~


	6. Une lettre dévoilée au grand jour

-Konan avait 15 ans à ce moment là.... Je m'étais aperçue qu'elle m'avait laissé un bout de papier dans la poche de ma salopette... Dommage que je ne saches pas lire ni écrire...

-Je posais beaucoup de question sur Konan à mes coéquipiers, mais soit on m'ignorait, soit on détournait la question sur autre chose... personne ne voulu me dire où elle était passée...

Ian réfléchit à la lettre qu'il avait laissé sur le plateau et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé qu'elle ne savait pas lire...

-Je l'ai gardée avec moi, où que j'aille, n'osant la faire lire par les autres... Je sais que je vous en demande peut-être trop, mais...

-Bon, attend, nous allons éclaircir les faits, tu veux bien ma puce?

En entendant ce surnom, elle sourit.

-oui, d'accord, dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Bien alors, premièrement, laisse moi m'excuser de t'être rentré dedans, dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Je n'ai pas fini! coupa-t-il, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

-Deuxièmement, nous avons choisis de prendre soins de toi, tu ne nous a causé aucun ennuis, seulement de l'inquiétude et franchement, je me réjouis plutôt de t'avoir avec nous.

-Moi aussi, ajouta timidement Samuel, pensant à l'épisode de l'écurie ou plutôt *les curies*, comme l'avait comprit Haria...

-Nous n'allons ni te jeter dehors, ni te laisser seule, n'est-ce pas, Ian?

-Exactement, affirma ce dernier, affichant un gros sourire à sa puce.

Haria n'en cru pas ses oreilles; pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sourit de bonne foi, des larmes de délivrance coulèrent.

-Vous devez me trouver bébé de pleurer ainsi aussi facilement... soupira Haria.

-Non... moi je ne trouve pas, rassura Sam, pensant à toutes les épreuves par lesquelles la jeune fille avait du passer.

-Bon! Maintenant que tout est réglé, que voulais-tu nous demander?

-Heum.. j'aurais aimé que... bien un de vous deux me lise la lettre de Konan... s'il vous plait? Sans oublier celle qui était dans le plateau de ce matin.... Oh et en passant, merci du fond du coeur pour les bandages, le lit, tout.. dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-C'est à Ian qu'il faut dire ça, lui fit remarquer Samuel. Moi, j'ai seulement veillé sur toi tous les soirs en revenant de l'école.

-Les colles? C'est quoi ça??

-Heuuu... tu voulais qu'on te lise ta lettre?

-HaHaHaHaHaHa!! Sammy, ne sois découragé, il faut lui expliquer! Haria, l'école est l'endroit où les gens vont pour apprendre à lire, compter, écrire et se faire des amis.

«Amis?» pensa secrètement la jeune fille.

°La lettre de Konan°

Ma puc

Ne t'inq as, ne t'abandonne pas... Je vais rejoindre l'organisation

d'Antonio et ainsi peut-être pourrais-je faire en sorte qu'il change ses

manières de faire les choses... Peut-être aussi arrêtera-t-il de vous

altraiter... Je garde un oeil sur toi, tiens toi bien sage et rien ne

arrivera.

t'aime fort,

a «grande soeur» de courage qui t'aime plus que tout,

Konan -xxx-

P.S. Pablo est le

Tu devrais fai

donc ne t' in

Je t'a

Un lourd silence tomba après qu'Ian ait fini de lire. La lettre avait été déchirée à plusieurs endroits, rendant la lecture difficile.

-Pablo? demanda Haria. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Pablo??

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est déchiré lui répondit l'ainé.

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis, Ian changea les pansements d'Haria, encore une fois. Il était 10h de l'avant midi et le soleil plombait.

_« Que voulait-elle me dire à propos de Pablo... Pourquoi a-t-elle rejoint l'organisation???»_se demandait sans arrêt le jeune fille, qui inconsciemment fixait le bout de papier que Ian avait déposé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle restait silencieuse pendant un bon bout de temps, ne remarquant pas l'absence de Samuel.

-Haria? Tu viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer! Cria ce dernier, de l'extérieur.

Rendue sur le chemin de gravier, juste devant la maison, Haria tomba face à face avec une grosse bête brune.

-C'est ça un cheval, dit-il. Je m'en vais faire de l'équitation, c'est à dire que je vais le monter.

Elle recula de quelques pas...

-N'ai pas peur, il ne mord pas, précisa le jeune homme. Tu peux le flatter si tu veux.

Haria tendit le bras ver la tête du cheval, lui touchant les naseaux. Elle était fascinée pas la grandeur de l'animal. Samuel lui souriait aimablement. Il aimait l'impressionner, lui apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais par dessus tout, il adorait voir son petit sourire gêné et ses beaux yeux bleus agrandis par l'émerveillement.

Il descendit du cheval et s'avança vers elle.

-Il s'appelle Moustique, lui informa-t-il.

-C'est un drôle de nom pour un animal aussi grand!

-Tu veux essayer? lui demanda-t-il, lui tendant son casque.

Haria le regarda, incrédule.

-Essayer quoi?

-De le monter, de te promener sur son dos... Aller, essais c'est amusant, tu verras!

Ian arriva derrière Haria et lui assura qu'elle n'était pas obligée, si elle ne voulait pas. Mais la petite, étant orgueilleuse, prit son courage à deux mains et acquiesça.

-Bien! se réjouit Sam.

Il lui ajusta son casque sur la tête et l'aida à monter sur la selle. C'était comique à regarder pour l'ainé car étant trop petite, Haria n'arrivait pas à mettre le pied dans l'étrier.

Sam la souleva par la taille et l'installa sur la bête.

-Tiens toi sur la boule, lui dit-il. Ça s'appelle un pommeau. Je vais tenir les rennes pour cette fois. Nous allons nous promener autour du paddock, c'est-à-dire autour des clôtures.

Il s'efforçait d'expliquer tout ce qu'il disait et Haria écoutait ses consignes attentivement et s'exécuta. Il fit doucement avancer Moustique, surveillant la petite. Elle riait tout bonnement.

Après quelques tours, elle comprit le truc et puisque Samuel marchait à côté, ils n'allaient vraiment pas vite.

-Aller Sam!! Accélère!!! clama la jeune fille.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment, sinon je devrais courir à côté et c'est trop dangereux... D'autant plus que c'est la première fois que tu montes!

-Ohh...

Bien qu'elle comprenait, elle était quand-même déçue.

Voyant son expression, il céda.

-Bon, écoute. Reste là, ne bouge surtout pas. Tu peux caresser Moustique, mais ne bouge pas tes jambes. Je vais chercher quelque chose dans l'écurie.

Sur ce, il attacha le cheval sur la clôture la plus proche et parti à la course.

_«De toute façons, où voudrait-il que j'aille?» _pensa-t-elle. _«Je me demande bien ce qu'il va bien faire...»_

Sam revint, un autre casque à la tête, toujours en courant. Il lui demanda de tenir les rennes, de s'avancer un peu et d'enlever ses pieds des étriers.

-Mais que~

Haria n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'il monta derrière elle.

-Tu veux aller plus vite, non? Moustique est le seul de nos chevaux qui puisse courir en supportant nos poids. Il lui prit les rennes et l'avertit de bien se tenir, soit sur le pommeau, soit par la crinière et de bien serrer les jambes pour un meilleur équilibre. Ce qu'elle fit, sans poser de question. Son cœur battait la chamade tant elle était excitée....Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

-Tss-tss, aller Moustique, au trot! ordonna Sam.

Le cheval lui obéit, les faisant rebondir sur sa selle. Haria était contente d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait et afficha un sourire triomphant... Mais elle ne savait pas que l'animal irait aussi rapidement! Ne se tenant pas assez sur la selle, elle perdit un peu l'équilibre, glissant vers la droite.

-SAAAAAAAAAM!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Note de l'auteure:

Pardon pour l'attente, il a fallu que je réécrive la moitié en plus de mon gardiennage, de mes party, et de mes devoirs de maths... mais me voilà et je vous promet une suite sans condition^^

Mais n'hésitez surtout pas à m'écrire des commentaires, je les apprécierai tous!


	7. Moustique et Mathématiques

Sam la rattrapa de justesse, essayant de garder son calme.

-Tout va bien? s'inquiéta-t-il. Veux-tu qu'on arrête?

-Non! Je ne me tenais pas comme il faut, c'est tout!

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider.

Depuis le début, Ian s'amusait à les prendre en photo, à leur insu bien entendu. Il fallait avouer que les deux jeunes adolescents étaient particulièrement mignons ensemble: Samuel dirigeait le cheval de la main gauche, serrant doucement mais sûrement Haria de son bras droit. Cette dernière se calait confortablement contre le torse du jeune homme, s'agrippant solidement au pommeau de la grande selle.

_«Profiteur, va!»_ pensa Ian un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _«hmmm, Samuel et Haria... Pourquoi pas?»_

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils se promenaient dans les sentiers de la forêt et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en fatigait. Haria était émerveillée devant la force et la douceur de *Moumou* (attention là on parle du cheval!!), comme elle décida de l'appeler.

Soudain, un drôle de bruit sortit du ventre de la jeune fille.

-Il me semble entendre un ventre affamé? chuchota le garçon, dans l'oreille de son amie. Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim.

Il les «conduit» à l'écurie, lui montrat comment nourrir Moustique, puis le lâcha avec les autres chevaux dans le Paddock.

À la maison, Ian les attendait pour dîner. Il avait travaillé sur un travail de fin de session durant tout l'avant-midi, ne prenant qu'une pause pour les regarder et préparer le repas. Il faisait beau et chaud en ce Samedi de Juin.

Les trois mangèrent leurs repas en rigolant. Ils rirent de plus belles en voyant les photo que l'ainé avait pris! Pour le reste de l'après-midi, Samuel devait faire des devoirs, lui aussi. Haria, visiblement déçue, arborait exactement la même moue que plutôt dans la journée, quand il ne voulait pas courir à côté de Moustique. Mais cette fois, même s'il mourrait d'envie de laisser tomber ses maths, son grand-frère l'obligea à rester les faire.

-Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu pourras sortir! lui rappelait son aîné.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je peux m'en occuper, j'ai fini mon travail. Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est que la semaine prochaine, j'ai des cours de jour.... En tous cas, vas faire tes devoirs, on en reparlera plus tard.

Sans répondre, Sam se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et sortit ses cahiers; _«Ah! pourquoi les mathématiques existent-elles!?»_ pensait-il, exaspéré.

Ian resta seul avec Haria qui s'amusait encore à regarder les photos. Après avoir fini de ramasser la table, il la rejoint:

-Que veux-tu faire maintenant? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La jeune fille déposa l'appareil numérique sur la table-basse.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Je ne voudrai surtout pas te déranger, j~

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Si... Si c'est possible.. je...Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais...

Ian l'encouragea, étant à la fois compréhensif et curieux, puis après une bonne respiration, Haria se lança:

-J'aimerais apprendre à lire....

Pendant tout le reste de la fin de semaine, les deux garçons prirent plaisir à apprendre à lire à Haria. Ian avait commencé pas lui montrer l'alphabet en la lui faisant chanter et écrire. Ce n'était pas trop difficile car en fait, elle connaissait déjà la chanson... elle ne connaissait juste pas les lettres.

Haria apprenait vite et était extrêmement attentive. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait tout maitriser en si peu de temps.... Ainsi, le dimanche au soir, ils discutaient tous les trois de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle durant la semaine.

-Je pourrais l'emmener à l'école! proposa Sam.

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée; que vas-tu dire à tes enseignants, et tes amis? Surtout que tu as déjà du mal à te concentrer en cours... T'imagine en classe de chimie?? J'ai pas envie de penser au résultat d'une simple erreur de ta part... Tu en as fait suffisament dans le passé...

-C'est pas vrai... même s'il savait bien qu' Ian avait raison, Sam n'arrêtait pas d'argumenter.

-Je... J'pourrais dire que c'est une amie d'enfance... ou encore...notre... «cousine»...

Le dernier mot avait été dur à prononcer, et l'ainé s'en aperçu.

-Je pourrais simplement rester ici? balbutia Haria. Je pourrais m'occuper des chevaux et des poules et... et traire Berthe!

Berthe était la vache de la ferme que seule Haria pouvait approcher. Les deux frères en étaient étonnés car eux-même se faisaient projeter à plus d'un mètre par les puissants sabots de l'animal, dès qu'ils la touchaient.

-Rester ici? s'étonna Sam. Toute seule?

-Biensûr, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je sais m'occuper... Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser des exercices de lecture à faire... J'en suis capable!

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais n'importe quoi peut arriver... Ian détestait jouer les «mères» poules.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````'`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Le lendemain, soit Lundi matin, les garçons lui dirent au revoir, la laissant sur le palier.

-Surtout, n'ouvre à personne, ne répond pas au téléphone et n'allume pas le four, on a des lunch... et~

-Sammy, tais-toi! lui ordonna son grand frère.

-Ça va.. je comprend votre inquiétude.. C'est normal, on se connait à peine et je vais rester toute une journée seule dans votre maison! expliqua Haria, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est faux! Je...

Samuel se tu un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

-Aller, on y va avant d'être en retard. Sam! La cariole est là, tu vas être en retard!

-Bye Haria! lança ce dernier, après l'avoir enlacé.

La jeune fille rougissait tout en le regardant disparaître derrière les arbres.

«Trop mignons!» se dit Ian.

-Moi aussi je dois y aller, lui annonça-t-til. Barres quand-même la porte, juste au cas où... tu comprends?

-Oui, c'est promis! et je serai prudente!

-Aller, salut! dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, se dirigeant vers son cheval.

Après que les garçons soient partis, Haria alla faire ses «devoirs» d'écriture et de lecture; quelques phrases que Ian lui avait écrites.

Elle commença par écrire son nom, celui de Samuel puis Ian. C'est fou comment en deux jours ils l'avaient mis à l'aise. La jeune fille se sentait comme chez elle. Ian agissait un peu comme un grand-frère protecteur et Sam.... Il était avant tout son premier véritable ami hors du manoir Tacos, et cela comptait déjà pour beaucoup...

Mais était-ce seulement que de l'amitié? Les battements de coeur de la jeune fille accélérèrent légèrement, confirmant ses pensées...


	8. Samuel, Nathaniel et Gabriel

Dès qu'il entra dans son cours d'histoire, une vois criarde l'interpella:

-YOOOO SAAAM!! cria un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

C'était Nathaniel, son meilleur ami.

-Où étais-tu toute la fin de semaine?!

-Euuuh... dans mes culottes? plaisanta Samuel.

-Très drôle! Non, sérieusement, t'as manqué tout un show!! Gab c'est battu!

-QUOI??

-Tu sais, Gabriel, le roux dans notre cours de maths? Ben il s'est battu contre Benjamen Poirier! Non, mais tu te rends compte?? Contre Benji!!

Benjamen était le garçon le plus arrogant des adolescents de l'école secondaire. Il était en quelques aortes le plus riche aussi, et ne manquait pas de le rappeler à qui que ce soit. Gabriel, quant à lui, était un élève taquin, mais loin du niveau de Benji. Vivant avec sa mère et sa petite sœur qui lui restait... il avait jadis eu un petit frère, mais celui-ci était porté disparu depuis plus de 5 ans. «Il aurait 14 ans maintenant...» calcula Samuel, bien encré dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'il n'entendait plus les détails que Nathaniel lui donnait sur le combat de la veille.

Tout le long de la pause de quinze minutes, entre les deux cours du matin, Samuel restait silencieux et songeur, se demandant s'il pouvait se confier à son ami.

-Nath? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-heuu oui?

-Je vais te dire pourquoi je n'étais pas avec toi comme prévu, mais il faut que tu me promette de garder le secret, d'accord?

-Heu... oui? répétait Nathaniel.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans leur deuxième cours de la journée, d'art plastique. Ils s'assirent dans le fond de la classe, comme à leur habitude, et le cours commença.

-Bon, par où vais-je commencer.....

Mardi soir, mon frère a trouvé une jeune fille blessée gravement et inconsciente sur le tapis dans notre entrée. Nous l'avons logée, nourrie et guérie. Elle s'appelle Haria et~

-Qui est Arianne? demanda une fille aux cheveux roses.

«Oh non!» pensèrent les deux garçons. «Pas Sarah!!»

Sarah était la personne la plus superficielle et égoïste que l'on peut connaître. Étant la chef des cheerleaders, toutes les filles «cool» étaient de son côté. D'ailleurs, elle était aussi la vice-présidente du conseil étudiant, Samuel étant le président.

-C'est Haria et cela ne te concerne pas! répliqua ce dernier, sèchement.

-Tu es sûr de cela mon beau? taquina Sarah, prenant une mine faussement consternée.

-OUI! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux amis.

Vexée, elle se retourna et commença à jacasser et à glousser avec sa meilleure amie, Kariane

-Alors, tu disais? chuchota Nathaniel.

~DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~La cloche de la pause sonna et tout le monde sortit en vitesse.

-Je te le dirai ce midi... maugréa Samuel, morose.

Ils se séparèrent, allant chacun dans une classe différente pour le troisième cours. L'heure passa trop lentement à leurs goûts... Nathaniel mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur Haria et Samuel rageait de ne rien comprendre de son cours de sciences.

Finalement, dès que midi arriva, les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent à leur casier.

-Bon, alors.... Tu me racontes tout cette fois! lança le blondinet.

Dans leur «coin» habituel, Samuel et Nathaniel mangeaient tranquillement leurs repas. Ils étaient grimpés dans un chênes, en plein milieu de la forêt; là où personne ne les dérangerait.

-Wow!... Et maintenant, elle vit chez toi?

-En quelques sortes.. oui. Elle ne peux aller nul part ailleurs... C'est fou comme histoire....

-Et... On ne peut vraiment pas l'aider? Je veux dire par là... On ne pourrais pas en parler à la police?

-Non! Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire...

-Oui, mais~

-Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ce serait dangereux non seulement pour elle, mais pour tous les autres enfants enfermés là-bas?!!l'interrompit Samuel.

-Ouais... vu sous cet angle.... conclut Nathaniel. En tous cas, tu me la présenteras, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas ce soir... La prof de science nous a donné une tonne d'exercices inutiles et compliqués... que je vais devoir faire à cause de mon grand-frère *C'est à croire qu'il adore me torturer* et aussi pour garder mon poste de président..... Et je n'étais même pas supposé t'en parler.... il va falloir que je discute avec Haria et Ian.....

-D'accord, de toutes façons, je sort ce soir, lui annonça son ami, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Ah ouais! qui est-ce?

-Tu le saura en temps voulu!

Ils finirent leur lunch et descendirent de leur branche.

-Il va falloir y aller... dit Sam.

Sur ces mots, ils retournèrent à l'école , arrivant juste à temps pour leur cours de maths.

Gabriel les attendait devant la porte. Il n'était pas en très bon état; un beau bleu violacé entourait son œil droit, et des bleus trônaient sur ses jointures.

-Enfin, vous voilà! s'écria-t-il.

Les deux amis ne lui répondirent pas. Samuel le boudait presque, tandis que Nathaniel souriait innocemment, sachant très bien ce qui se passait.

-Quoi? demanda le roux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

-Tu t'es encore battu, et c'est même toi qui a commencé! grommela Samuel. T'avais promis de ne plus recommencer! On avait fait un pacte!

Les garçons allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière de la classe. Ils de dirent aucun mot avant que le professeur ne commence à parler.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute! clama Gabriel. C'est Benji qui~

-Mais t'étais pas obligé de le frapper! coupa Sam, haussant légèrement le ton.

L'enseignant leur lança un regard désapprobateur, puis continua d'expliquer les notes qu'il donnait.

-C'est pas de ma faute, je te le dis... c'était trop pour moi... je n'ai pas pu retenir ma rage...

Samuel lui lança un regard méprisant et fit mine d'écouter ce que disait le professeur.

-Je te le jures, Sam! Il est allé trop loin! Tu veux peut-être que je te raconte pourquoi je l'ai tabassé et pourquoi c'est lui qui est renvoyé... temporairement....? dit-il, essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Nathaniel remarqua qu'en effet, Benjamen n'était pas à sa place habituelle; devant le bureau du prof, M. Armand Scully.

-Vas-y, prouves moi que j'ai tort d'être déçu!

Samuel Nathaniel et Gabriel formaient le trio d'enfer; les trois meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de basketball de l'école. Ils étaient complètement différents, autant physiquement que psychologiquement , et avaient grandit ensemble, toujours dans la même classe, de la garderie jusqu'en 4e secondaire. Au début de l'année, ils s'étaient fixés des objectifs à atteindre avant le début des vacances. Samuel devait devenir le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, et donc vaincre sa timidité, Nathaniel devait se calmer, se taire un peu et se faire une petite amie stable... enfin, Gabriel devait devenir plus doux, plus sympathique et cesser d'utiliser la violence comme solution.

- Il a dit que c'était de ma faute si mon petit frère s'est fait enlevé, il y a 5 ans, soupira Gabriel.


	9. Premier pas vers la justice

Après avoir mangé un sandwich que Ian avait préparé pour son dîner, Haria alla s'occuper des animaux. Elle était tentée de remonter Moustique, mais toute seule ce n'était pas aussi amusant... De toute façon, Samuel lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire d'équitation tant qu'elle était seule. La jeune fille brossa le cheval en lui parlant doucement; elle lui racontait sa journée et lui faisait part de ses émotions. L'animal la regardait et semblait l'écouter attentivement. « Je me sent si bien ici! Les garçons sont tellement gentils!» avoua-t-elle.

Mais Haria sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour Lee, pour Konan aussi.... et tous les enfants de l'orphelinat... Mais quoi? La petite réfléchissait à la question tout en ramassant les œufs des poules. Elle les nourrit puis rentra dans la maison, ayant pris soin de bien fermer les enclos.

Il était maintenant 15h30 et Samuel arrivait une heure et demi plus tard... Juste en pensant à luis, des papillons lui chatouillaient l'estomac.

«Mais que m'arrive-t-il?» de disait-elle.

Ses joues s'enflammaient soudainement et ses genoux fléchissaient. Elle s'assit un moment, se calma puis alluma la télévision, n'écoutant l'émission qu'à moitié...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un garçon à la coupe au bol s'inquiétait pour son amie.  
-OU EST-ELLE?!! hurla l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui. Il tenait une grosse ceinture de cuir en l'air, prêt à l'abaisser à tout moment.  
-RÉPOND MOI! répéta-t-il en le fouettant.  
Mais le garçon restait muet. Frustré, l'homme releva son bras, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Antonio! appela une voix grave. On a du nouveau pour l'affaire de~  
-Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis occupé! coupa sèchement ce dernier.

Malgré cela, il jeta son *arme* sur le gamin et suivit l'autre homme, claquant la porte en sortant.  
Lee était seul dans la pénombre, Il ne regrettait pas son silence comme son bourreau voulait qu'il fasse... Car il s'était juré de protéger toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères et Haria en faisait partie.

«Cette fois, c'est la bonne» se dit-il. «Elle a réussit à s'enfuir... pour de bon.... Espérons juste qu'elle n'aura pas l'idée de venir nous *sauver*....» Il observa les alentours, enchainé solidement à sa chaise. Les murs étaient peints foncés et la seule fenêtre présente était condamnée par une planche de bois. Son dos lui faisait atrocement souffrir et pourtant il ne céderait pas...  
«Haria... j'espère que tu vas mieux que moi!...» souffla-t-il, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Le générique de fin finissait de jouer lorsque Samuel arriva chez lui. Il ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver Haria, couché en boule, bien encrée dans le fauteuil du salon. Il s'approcha d'elle, éteignant la télévision en passant et hésita un moment avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

Tout en lui caressant ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le jeune homme se demandait s'il devait la laisser dormir ou bien la réveiller. Finalement, il lui baisa le front puis alla porter son sac dans sa chambre.

«Pauvre petite! Ça a du être long attendre toute une journée, tout seule.» se dit-il. Il revint au salon, une couverture à la main, avec laquelle il recouvra la jeune fille grelottante. *Avec l'air climatisé du salon, il faisait vraiment froid...*

Samuel alla examiner les travaux qu'Haria avait fait durant la journée et fut surpris de voir le peu de fautes qu'ils contenaient. Il fallait avouer que ces trois jours d'apprentissage portaient fruit, et qu'elle avait énormément progressé. Tout de même, apprendre à lire et à écrire en aussi peu de temps, c'était tout un exploit! Bien sur, Haria ne maitrisait pas parfaitement les temps de verbe et les pluriels, mais tout de même, il fallait être indulgent!

-NON! Pas ça! Pas la ceinture! je vous en prie! je n'ai rien fait de mal! je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!!brailla soudainement la jeune fille, de l'autre côté de la maison.

Dans la cuisine, Samuel sursauta et en échappa même les feuilles qu'il tenait. Il se retourna, se demandant de qui ce passait. Toujours endormie, la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la couverture.

Sans réfléchir, Sam enleva d'un coup la douillette de sur son amie et se pencha vers elle.  
-Haria? appela-t-il.

Ne sachant que faire, il prit exemple sur son grand-frère; il la souleva comme une princesse, s'assit à sa place et la déposa sur ses genoux. Encore somnolente et en pleurs, la jeune fille s'agrippa à lui en répétant qu' *il* était là pour elle, qu' *il* allait lui faire du mal.

-Je suis là... shhhh, je suis là, tu verras, tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas... Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, on est seuls... personne ne te veut de mal voyons! Le jeune homme s'efforçait de garder con calme, la serrant tout contre lui en la berçant doucement.

-Shhh, tout va bien, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. tu es en sécurité ici...

Il sentait son souffle saccadé et chaud dans son cou, ainsi que se larmes couler sur son uniforme d'école. Maintenant réveillée mais encore confuse, Haria desserra son emprise sur le chandail de Sam et balbutia quelques excuses pour avoir mouillé son col.

De son côté, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille, Samuel l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ils se fixèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux cherchant des explications différentes. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, aussi immobiles et rouges que possible. Ils ne bougèrent pas, pendant ce qui leur semblait une éternité...  
Jusqu'à ce que Sam ouvre a bouche et...

-Aller, l'encouragea-t-il. Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui c'est passé en détails d'accord? Je serai là, près de toi, et je vais tout noter... ok?  
-...mhh...  
Il l'aida à se lever puis ensemble, ils allèrent s'assoir à l'îlot de la cuisine.  
-Vas-y, commence. Lui demanda-t-il, la faisant assoir devant lui. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne dit rien, n'osant pas lever la tête. Samuel patientait, la regardant calmement.

-... C'était le matin de mes 10 ans... Dans le manoir Tacos...


	10. Cauchemar

Samuel écoutait attentivement pendant qu'Haria lui décrivait la scène d'horreur dont elle avait rêvé.

«Un homme, assez grand, les cheveux noirs et longs... c'est donc à ça que ressemble cetAntonio...» pensait-il.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer pourtant, encore moins devant Samuel. Le soleil était couché depuis un bout de temps et nos deux amis sentaient la faim les gagner. Comme Haria arrêtait de parler, le jeune homme leva la tête de ses notes:

-C'est tout?  
-Non... répondit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Bien... on va prendre unepetite pause... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai la dalle!

Il se leva et commença à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur sous le regard ébahi d'Haria.  
-Quoi?  
-T'as des dalles dans ton frigo??!!  
-Haha!!.. Non..Hahaha... Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, Samuel n'arrivait pas à parler normalement.

Haria ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si drôle... des dalles dans un frigo, tout de même, c'était plutôt étrange... elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, non-plus.. alors elle se contenta de fixer ses mains, rougissant à vue d'oeil.

Samuel, complètement épuisé, tentait de contrôler son rire... c'est vrai que pour une fille qui a toujours été séquestrée dans un manoir, ce n'était pas évident de savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Non.. je n'ai pas de..pff dalles dans mon frigo...pfff pfff ... c'est... c'est seulement une expression pour dire qu'on a faim... fini-t-il par dire, essuyant les larmes de joie du coins de ses yeux.

[note de l'auteure: pff=il essaie de retenir son rire X3]

-Aah! s'exclama-t-elle, devenantencore plus rouge. Been... moi aussi j'ai faim alors ^,^`.

Il est sûrement inutile de dire qu'Haria se sentait vraiment.. mais vraiment cruche et sans dessin...

Sam sortit des céréales et le lait, puis se retourna ver son amie.  
-Tu viens m'aider? Il faudrait des ustensiles et des bols.  
-Oui! j'arrive.

Elle prit les choses dont ils avaient besoin, puis les déposa sur l'îlot où ils avaient décidés de manger, quandIan arriva.

-Je suis Rentrééé!! annonça-t-il de sa voie enjouée.  
-T'as pas vu l'heure? J'ai faim moi!! Mais où étais-tu?? Tu sais que ... le bombardaSamuel.  
-Ohh tieens il est déjà 20h45! Oui, moi aussi je vais bien!! Bonsoir ma demoiselle! salua-t-il, ignorant les reproches de son frère. Oh! des céréales!!!Mmmmmh au chocolat en plus!

Il arrache la boîte des mains deson cadet, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non non non non non!! Ça, c'est pour le maaaaatin!! Nous allons manger quelque chose pour le soiiiiir! expliqua-t-il en exagérant et prenant un ton.... retardé.  
-Arrête de nous prendre pour des bébés!! maugréa Samuel.  
-Tu as tort! Je ne vous prend paaas pour des bébés!... juste toi ,  
-IAAAN!!  
-Allons, allons... Ma puce, ce jeune hommeest susceptible, tu sais? rétorqua Ian. Tu veux bien aller chercher la pizza dans le congélateur d'en bas?  
-Moi?  
-Meuuuh non pas toi ma jolie, je parle à ce bébé de secondaire 4!

Samuel murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis descendit à la cave avec les notes du rêve d'Haria dans les mains.

-Alors ma puce? Comment s'est passé ta journée? Pas trop longue j'espère? lui demanda Ian.  
-Bien...C'est vrai que c'était un peu long, mais ça s'est assez bien passé!^.^ Moustique m'a tenu compagnie, il est très sympathique, tu sais? aussi j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, comme je t'ai promis!! dit-elle fièrement.  
-Bravo! C'est très bien! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Il chercha les feuilles detravail en vain.  
- Mais dis-moi ma belle, où les as-tu mises?  
-Oh! je crois queSam est descendu avec..  
-Ah, ok! *bizarre* pensa-t-il.

Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'à l'endos se trouvait la description de son dernier rêve...  
Samuel remonta avec leur souper qu'ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, sans parler de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plutôt. Du moins, pas devant la «petite».

Vers 21h30, Haria se coucha finalement, laissant Ian etSamuel discuter dans le salon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'elle dormait assez profondément que Sam fit part de ses soucis envers sa jeune amie à son frère...

-Un cauchemar?  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'unequestion. Ian réfléchissait. Haria, sa puce, parlait souvent durant son sommeil. Pendant les nuits passées, elle l'avait réveillé à plusieurs reprises...

-Je vois... demain je n'ai pas de cours de jour... je vais donc rester avec elle à la maison. Au fait, que t'a-t-elle dit?

Samuel lui lu les notes et lui raconta en détails ce qui s'était passé à son arrivée.

-Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire... alors j'ai fait comme toi... Tu sais... Le premier soir, quand tu l'as trouvé... dit-il en rougissant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était embarrassé par le geste... C'est-à-dire que Ian, ce soir là, avait enlacé la jeune fille en signe de compassion, à la manière d'un grand frère ou d'un père... Tandis que Sam l'aimait d'une toute autre manière...

-Tu as bien fait, lui répondit son ainé, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la légère teinte de rose qu'avait pris le visage de Sam.

Ian n'était pas aussi aveugle et idiot qu'il le laissait croire. Il avait remarqué l'attirance mutuelle entre Haria et son frère.

-Bon! dit-il. Il se fait tard et tu a de l'école demain!  
-... Ouiiiiii paapaaaaaah! rétorqua Sam.

Il alla se coucher sans pourtant s'endormir tout de suite. Il pensa à sa journée, comment les événements s'étaient enchaînés... Il pensa aussià Nathaniel, qui connaissait maintenantson secret et enfin il pensa à Haria... aussi douce et pure qu'elle était....

Ian marchait doucement pour ne pas déranger la jeune fille couchée sur son lit car il n'était pas sur si elle dormait assez profondément ou non. Il se coucha à son tour et, lui, s'endormit sur le champ.

Le lendemain matin, Haria ne s'était pas levée assez tôt pour saluer Samuel. Dans la cuisine, les deux frères avaient discutés d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire? questionna Sam.  
-J'en sais vraiment rien... lui réponditl'ainé. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit.... mais contrairement aux autres, elle ne criai pas ni ne se débattait... elle pleurait doucement...  
-Je... dois y aller.

Sur ce, Il alla dire au revoir à son *amie* encore endormie, lui baisant tendrement le front, puis il prit son autobus pour l'école. Ian resta à la cuisine un moment, lavant la vaisselle et préparant le petit-déjeuner de sa puce.


	11. Pure Love

Samuel avait hâte à l'été pour passer plus de temps avec ses amis, sans stress, et avec sa chère Haria... Il se demandait comment il allait la présenter à toute sa *gang*... devait-il leur dire la vérité ou au contraire, leur mentir?

Il gribouillait son bureau sans se rendre compte qu'une question lui avait été posée, et qu'à présent toute la classe, y comprit le professeur, le fixaient. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il reçut un coup derrière la tête, gracieuseté de Tamara.

-Quoi?  
-...Sam! répond! lui chuchota-t-elle.  
-À quoi?  
-Monsieur Gagnon! Je ne crois pas que vote statu scolaire vous permet de rêvasser ainsi! aboya le professeur d'anglais. Il ne reste qu' une semaine de cours et aides, donc je vous recommanderais d'écouter attentivement et d'arrêter de vandaliser le matériel de cette école!  
-Oui M'sieur Lanoie... maugréa Samuel.

Sur ce, l'enseignant continua ses explications et écrit quelques notes au tableau quand la cloche du dîner retentit dans l'école. Bien entendu, la plus part des élèves se ruèrent hors des classes en un coup de vent, formant un amas de personnes dans les corridors.

-M. Gagnon? Appela l'enseignant d'anglais. Attendez un moment, j'ai à vous parler.  
Le jeune homme ramassait ses effets scolaires tandis que les derniers élèves passèrent la porte en chuchotant. Il est vrai qu'il était assez mal vu pour eux de voir leur président de classe se faire reprendre durant un cours et de se faire garder après un cours...

-Bien... que me voulez-vous M. Lanoie? demanda-t-il simplement en cachant toutes traces de son ennuis.  
.... Je vous trouve assez distrait ces derniers temps... est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse? Si oui, vous pouvez m'en parler ouvertement, je serais content de vous aider...  
-Non, merci Monsieur, mais la seule chose qui me tracasse en ce moment est la réussite de mes examens finaux de la semaine prochaine...  
-Dans ce cas, si ce n'est que ça, ne vous inquiétez pas trop mon cher, vous allez les réussir, j'en suis sur. Penchez-vous sur vos mathématiques cependant...

Après avoir feint d'écouter le sermon de son enseignant, Sam le remercia, puis se rendit à leur repère à lui et Nathaniel.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! lança-t-il en grimpant dans l'arbre Il s'assit sur sa branche puis s'expliqua;  
-Daniel Lanoie m'a gardé un peu après le cours d'anglais...  
-Pourquoi il a fait ça?? demanda une voie qui n'était pas celle de son ami.  
Curieux, Samuel se tortillait pour voir de qui il s'agissait et manqua de peu de faire une chute de 10 mètres.  
-Fais attention! cria cette fois-ci Nathaniel, agrippant le capuchon de Sam.  
-C'est moi, Sam, c'est Gab! s'excusa ce dernier.  
-Hééhéhéhéhé! t'as vraiment faillit tomber! t'as eu peu hein?! se moqua Nath.  
-Non! C'est pas ça! Je me demandais seulement qui me parlait! se défendit-il.  
-Gabriel est là à cause du pacte, tu t'en souviens au moins?  
Évidemment, Samuel avait complètement oublié ce *détail*.  
-Oui.. ouais je m'en souviens parfaitement, mentit ce dernier.

-Bon maintenant que tout est clair, et si on mangeait!? proposa Gabriel, affamé.  
-Ouais! répondirent simultanément les deux jeunes amis.

_«S'il ne les fait pas, il devra reprendre ses cours durant l'été et ainsi, il ne pourra pas te voir...» _

Les jours qui suivirent étaient tous semblables aux yeux de la petite Haria; Ian restait à la maison pour l'aider à lire, écrire et compter, et Sam était loin, à l'école... Il lui manquait terriblement. Ce dernier revenait de l'école et s'enfermait presque immédiatement dans sa chambre pour y faire ses travaux.

_  
«C'est pour ses exams...» _la réconfortait Ian, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Bien sur, elle comprenait le motif qui l'obligeait à étudier.... mais tout de même... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant.... Ian était bien gentil et attentionné... cependant, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle se refermait de plus en plus, au fil des semaines. Bientôt, les examens de fin d'année arriveraient et les vacances d'été, par le même fait, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas le réaliser...

Sam, de son côté, n'allait pas vraiment mieux, mais il tâchait de ne rien montrer à personne. Ce qui était une grosse erreur, vous en conviendrez également, même si son ainé voyait à travers lui (et donc s'en rendait compte)...

Il était affairé dans ses travaux, quand il songea à Nathaniel, qui devait rendre visite aux Gagnon et leur protégée, la fin de semaine précédant les examens finaux. Ian, en tant que *gardien-poule*, n'était pas très d'accord qu'il vienne, mais puisqu'il connaissait déjà l'existence de sa puce, quel mal y avait-il?

Il y avait quand même quelques moments que les deux jeunes tourtereaux effarouchés trouvaient pour être ensemble. Ces moments magiques et innocents dont leur amour réciproque était dissimulé sous leur comportement amical, qui se voulait détendu. Et tout ça sous les yeux de notre Cupidon préféré; Ian! Ce dernier élaborait des plans pour les faire tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre, connaissant leurs sentiments.

Le vendredi soir, Samuel s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Ian alla le voir pour lui parler:  
Toc-Toc-Toc  
-Hmm?  
-Euuh Désolé... je te dérange? demanda-t-il, encore dans le cadre de porte.  
-mmh... Je fais mon dernier devoir de maths...  
-Oh! je vois... Tu as sûrement hâte d'en finir...  
-Mmmh, répéta Sam, sans même lever les yeux sur son frère.  
-Samuel... Je suis conscient de t'avoir dit de faire tes devoirs avant toute autre chose, mais... Je ne t'ai pas ordonné de t'y chaîner à ton bureau... En plus, Haria...

Il avait fait exprès d'arrêter sa phrase à cet endroit précis, prenant un ton triste, pour attirer l'attention de son cadet.  
En effet, Samuel leva le nez de ses travaux, le questionnant du regard.

-Quoi Haria?? finit-il par demander.  
-Been... elle s'ennuie beaucoup... et pire encore...

Encore une fois, la pause était voulue.

-QUOI?? S'énerva l'intéressé.  
-Elle croit que t'es fâché contre elle! Elle a fait d'énormes progrès, tu sais? Et elle est très douée en maths, je pense même qu'elle atteint ton niveau... peut-être qu~  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Samuel se leva d'un bon et le poussa du cadre de porte où il était resté, pour rejoindre Haria.

Un sourire satisfait, Ian alla examiner le travail de son frère. Depuis qu'Haria était arrivée, Sam était distrait, certes, mais ses notes s'étaient nettement améliorées. En plus, il faisait ses devoirs au complet maintenant! Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester tout un été sur un banc d'école, c'était certain!

Le jeune Homme de 19 ans connaissait les sentiments de son frère, même si ce dernier s'efforçait de les cacher. Il était amoureux. Mais les deux adolescents, étant assez gênés, ne s'en parlaient même pas... Ces pensées firent rire Ian, fier de son coup, reposant les devoirs qu'il venait de corriger. Il constata avec étonnement qu'au dos de l'un des cahiers de notes était écrit une conversation entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre, à propos de sa puce...

Haria était assise sur l'une des clôtures qui entouraient le paddock, regardant les chevaux galoper, quand Samuel arriva en courant.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle habitait chez les garçons, et grâce à eux, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Elle avait pu apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Elle était assez douée pour les mathématiques et elle comprenait rapidement.

Ian s'était même mis en tête de lui apprendre l'anglais; Sur tous les meubles, les vêtements, les souliers, la nourriture, etc., il avait collé des étiquettes avec leurs traduction en anglais, qu'elle devait prendre en note avec le mot en français. Bref, c'était une vrai chasse au trésor.

La jeune fille était tellement absorbée par ses pensée qu'elle n'entendit même pas les pas derrière elle, de sorte que Samuel interpréta mal le silence qui l'accueillit, pensant avoir fait assez de bruit pour se faire remarquer.

-... Je suis désolé!! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.  
Haria, étonnée, se retourna pour le dévisager.  
-Ah! tu es là? dit-elle. Mais... de quoi parles-tu?  
-T'es fâchée... Je comprend... Je m'excuse, j'aurais tu t'en parler... Mais s'il te plait, ne m'ignore pas!  
-.......? Mais... Je ne t'ai jamais ignoré...

Vraiment, Haria ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Le plan de Ian fonctionnait à merveille car au moins, ils se parlaient! Puis soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans la tête de la jeune fille: Samuel pensait qu'elle l'ignorait parce qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver!! voilà tout!!  
-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, répétait-elle. Je ne t'ai seulement pas entendu venir... ET tu parles de quoi au juste?

À cet instant, les deux étaient confus. Sam s'assit à avec d'Haria, sur la clôture, et prit une grande inspiration. De son côté, la jeune fille le regardait avec un mélange de d'étonnement et de compassion. *il se donne du mal...* pensa-t-elle.  
Bien sur, elle comprenait en gros de quoi il voulait parler, et elle était bien consciente qu'il se sentait mal, mais elle voulait à tout prix qu'il s'explique... qu'il se vide, quoi..

-Je sais que tu te sent un peu délaissée ces derniers temps.... reprit-il. Mais saches que je ne suis ni fâché, ni déçu et que....

Il observa le ciel teinté d'orange et de rose avant de continuer:  
-Tu sais que je suis très occupé et stressé ces jours-ci... Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause des examens...  
-Non? l'encouragea Haria.  
-Non... Je... Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux. Ces yeux si bleus semblaient transpercer son âme.  
-Sam.. Moi aussi...  
-Toi aussi.. toi aussi quoi? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés et ils s'approchaient doucement, sans vraiment y penser.

-Je veux dire... moi aussi j'ai tant de choses sur le coeur et... dans ma tête, tout se bouscule... J'apprécie ma vie ici, et votre gentillesse à toi et ton frère... Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui ce passe au Manoir. Jai beau vouloir écarter cette partie de mon passé, je ne peux pas l'oublier... mais... moi non-plus, ce n'est pas tout.... Je ne sais pas si...

Samuel pouvait clairement voir la détresse dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée.  
-Si quoi?  
-...Situcomprendraiscequ'ilyad'autre? s'empressa-t-elle à dire, le visage empourpré.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la sienne.  
-T'es toute rouge... Ça va pas? La taquina-t-il.

Haria détourna son regard, brisant leur lien oculaire. *Peut-être me suis-je trompée... Oui, j'ai du me faire des idées...* pensa-t-elle.

Sam observa sa réaction avec curiosité, affichant un sourire satisfait.  
-Qu'y a-t-il, d'autre, Haria? demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
-Euh...tu.. je...

Il serra un peu la main de la jeune fille pour la réconforter, mais cela eu pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus...

Haria respira profondément en fermant les yeux, pour se donner le courage nécessaire. C'est à ce moment là que Sam posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura: « Je t'aime aussi.»

[N/A: J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire, je viens de poster les derniers chapitres que j'avais de déjà fais, mais j'ai besoin d'aide et de vos commentaires/critiques pour pouvoir continuer à l'écrire, car je suis à cours d'idées, même si le plan de l'histoire est pas mal établit...aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!-par commentaire ou par mail3]


End file.
